


Please Don't Take My Sunshine

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Could be seen as Dan/Arin, Death, F/M, Like, M/M, Oneshot, So much death, Super angsty, also like, idk how fast people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: So... Arins siging "You are my sunshine" but about what??? You can probably guess by tags... but whoo? Sorry this is my first post





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! This is my first fic on here so i hope it's okay. I was in the mood for saddness so like... rip

"You are my,"

*Crash* went the world as Dan and the car collided  
"DAN!" Arin cried

"Sunshine,"

"Nononono, fuck Danny please... no!" Arin screamed this time.  
"Wh... what happened." Dan coughed, blood trailing down his chin.

"My only,"

"God no. That fucking asshole," Arin yelled to no one in particular.  
"It's okay Dan, Ross called the ambulance all you have to do is stay awake until then okay?" Arin said gently, his voice wavering as tears dripped down from his chin onto his best friends corpse-NO FUCK NO HE'S STILL ALIVE!

"Sunshine,"

"Arin... I'm so tired" Dan mumbled, his eyes starting to close.  
"No! Dan please just... stay awake for me okay? Then you can sleep for awhile? But not until I say so?" Arin begged.

"You make me,"

"I gotta go to... sleepy time... junction..." Dan says quietly, his eyes closing.  
"DAN! FUCK!" Arins voice broke.

"Happy,"

*Click* went the camera.  
*Creak* went the coffin lid.  
Quiet, stayed Dan.  
Broken, stayed Arin, stayed the world without his best friend.

"When skies are,"

"Arin... you need to leave the house eventually..." Said Suzy softly.  
"What's the point, I'm nothing without him." Arin sighed, refusing to let the tears spill for the tenth time that day.

"Gray,"

"I'll be home soon okay babe?" Asked Suzy, as she prepared to leave the house.  
"I'll be fine I promise." Arin said, lying through his teeth.

"You'll never know dear,"

*Click* went the T.V  
*Creak* went the floor boards.  
Quiet, stayed the house.  
Broken, stayed Arin as the chair was placed.

"How much I love you,"

"'M sorry Suzy... I love you," Arin whispered to no one in particular.  
"Forgive me..." Arin cried, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please don't take,"

Arin places the note in his pocket before climbing up the chair. The noose hung heavy from the roof.

"My sunshine,"

Arin places the noose around his neck and mutters one last word.  
"Away."


End file.
